New start
by xXxCresentmoonxXx
Summary: Poseidon decides to check up on Percy at camp, where he finds him crying. He wants a real father/son relationship, will it work out? Will Triton and Amphitrite accept Percy or will there be drama? Fluff and bonding! Percy and Poseidon bonding! Future overprotective daddy Poseidon and brother Triton:)
1. Poseidon comes

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? I don't think so...

Poseidon POV

I walked through camp silently, I had just been fighting with my little obnoxious brother, and I needed to calm down.. I know, I know.. ancient law, but I just need to see my Perseus... I walked up to the cabin, thinking I could use my godly superpowers and look through the wall, when I heard sobbing, they where quite, but they where still there.

Opening the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind me as silently as possible, I walked up to the end of the bed. What I saw, made my heart ache. Percy was curled up in a ball under the covers, shaking and crying silently into his pillow.

My mind is screaming at me to do something, but I just stood there shocked, I thought Percy was happy here at camp, was he hurt? Did something happen?

I stepped around the bed, and sat at the edge, the shaking and sobbing stopped only to be replaced by heavy breathing, I just sat there for a while until I realised that he probably didn't know it was me. "Perce..." I whispered softly, "Hey kiddo, you alright?" I raised a hand and pulled the covers down to reveal a unusually pale face with the raven locks pointing in all directions, his eyes usually so bright and happy, where dull, full of sorrow and... pain? They where red from all the crying, and there where tear-streaks down his face. "Dad...?" he whisperes hoarsely, his throat raw from crying. He looked at me for a while, desperately trying to hide his tears. "Perce, it's alright to cry..." I say quietly, he looks up from his hands, before burying his face back in the pillow, and releasing a heart-wrenching sob.

Not knowing what to say, I decide that action speaks louder than words, and I lift him right out of bed, wrapped in all his blankets, and put him on my lap. He looks at me surprised, and I give him a reassuring smile, before he goes back to crying. I sit there while rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, until the sobbing quiets down.

"Shhhh... see? It's alright, I've got you" I mumble into his hair, before I plant tiny feather kisses over his hair, face and neck. He looks up at me with those big green eyes, "Dad, why are you here? I.. I mean why now.. umm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that, I just you know... a..ancient law and stuff.." He starts rambling. I chuckle softly, and plants a kiss on his brow "Shh.. it's alright, I know what you meant, and I'm here because I was checking up on you, and I heard you crying.. which reminds me, whats the matter kiddo?" I look at him, he looks back with tears nearly overflowing again. "I..I'm so sorry, I..It's all m..my fault, Bianca, Zoe, Luke, Beckendorf, Castor and Michael... I..I should have d..done something.. I should have d..died not them! I'm sorry, I..I'm so s..so sorry... I'm a failure.." When he's done rambling he looks down, letting his tears flow freely. I stare at him in shock "Perce, kiddo, what are you talking about? None of their deaths where your fault! How can you think like that? You're not a failure! You're a hero!"

On the end of my speech, I am nearly shouting... How can he think of himself like that? I look down to see him looking at me suprised,... and... a bit frightened.. Did I just scare my son? I must be letting my anger towards Zeus get in my way.

I take some deep breathes, and soften my gaze "What I'm trying to say, is that you are an amazing boy, and a great hero, and I love you so, so much... I could not ask for a better son..." I speak softly, watching all fear be replaced by surprise and happiness. "Really?" He says unsurely. Did he really not know how much I care for him? "Really" I say with a chuckle as he cuddles closer. "Stay with me dad?" he whispers.

I lay down on the bed cuddling him close to my chest, listening as his heartbeat and breathing even out,

and he's fast asleep.

%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£

Percy's POV

Next morning

The sunlight was way to bright, who is trying to burn my eyeballs?

I try to bury myself in my pillow, when it starts moving.. my pillow.. moving... I don't know if you get what I'm trying to say, but it's moving! I hear a deep voice underneath me whisper "Good morning, or should I say afternoon..."

Memories from the night before where clouded in my mind but I stayed quite, trying to find out how the voice was so close. "Hey, kiddo, you awake?" The voice said again. Cracking my eyes open, trying not to whine when the sunlight hit my face, and failing miserably.

The person underneath me...? Let out a chuckle, "Is Apollo bothering you? You want me to impale him on my trident?" Whoa..Apollo?... kiddo?... Trident?..."Dad?" The strong arms around me tighten and I'm lifted up so my head rests in the crook of his neck. A hand under my chin turns my head towards him, a tan face with raven hair, and eyes like my own. "Yes Percy, it is me. Are you alright now child? You had a rough night..."

The memories of the other night was suddenly much clearer, I had been crying my eyes out when dad arrived, he held my while I sobbed like a child. But why was he still here? Right... I had asked my all powerful father to stay in my bed while I probably ruined his shirt with tears. Dad looked at me, obviously noticing my discomfort, a small smile on his lips, "It's alright kid, everyone cries, at least everyone who has a heart"

"You're still here" It comes out as much as a question as a statement, dad looks at me sadly, "Do you want me to go?" He says quietly, almost a whisper, his eyes suddenly turning sad. "What? No! Please don't go!" I say frantically, my heart clenching when I look up at the heart-broken look in his eyes. "You don't want me to go?" His eyes goes from sad to hopeful, I almost laugh, why would I want him to go? I've wanted to be close to my dad my entire life, I'm not letting go so easily. "Of course not, who am I going to use as my godly pillow then? You're quite good at it." I say with a cheeky grin. Dads face light up, and he smiles at me. "Is that so? That would explain why you slept through breakfast and lunch, dinner is in 2 hours" He says returning the cheeky smile. "What!? Dad! Now I'm gonna have clean the amphitheater! I missed my classes! Chiron's gonna kill me!"

Dad just laughs and pulls me closer, "Relax, Chiron knows I'm here, he's told everyone that you're sick, and can't be disturbed" He says, still chuckling at me for my hysterical rant. " you still need your sleep, Percy, I saw it.." He says, now deadly serious. "What did u see exactly?" I chuckle nervously, I know exactly what he saw, I've seen it as well. I haven't slept well lately, or eaten, but I haven't slowed down on my training, which has made me look malnourished, which I probably am as well… " Dad, I'm okay, really." I whisper, knowing very well that he can tell when I'm lying. "No, Perseus. No, you aren't" He says sternly.

Oh no.. he's calling me Perseus, that only happens when he's either; A: Very happy or proud of me, or B: Very upset with me. "You need to take better care of yourself! You live here at camp to be safe, Chiron should have noticed! I will talk to him about this! But you, you should've told Chiron, you need to be more responsible of yourself! How long would it've gone on if I didn't visit you?!" He growls, guess it's option B then… "Dad, look I'm sorry, please don't be mad" I look at him pleadingly. He takes a few deep breaths "I'm sorry Perce, it isn't your fault.. you're so young, you should have someone to look after you.." Dad says tiredly, then his face changes and he looks like he's got an idea. "Perce…?" " Yes dad?"

" Would you like to come and live with me for a while, at least until we've fixed you up?" My heart nearly stops, almost no demigods get to live with their godly parent, ever. He looks at me, pulling the baby seal-eyes. "Really!?" I exclaim. " Of course, I'll have to ask …Zeus… first" He says the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "and, I'll have to build you a room, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would honor me with your presence" he says the last part playfully. I just stare at him in shock. I open my mouth and I'm able to utter;

" T..That.. would.. be .. awesome!" I mentally scold myself, worse reply ever! My dad just chuckles, before paling,"Oh my "Beeep" gods! (Percy don't repeat that!) I'll need to tell Amphitrite and Triton!" I tried really hard not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing, dad following shortly afterwards. This might be the new start we need, to have real parent/child relationship, which is basically every demigods dream.

THANK YOU FOR READING! This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited! I will continue this story, no doubts there;) Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews! (::) (::) (::)


	2. Telling the friends

DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan...

So... I appreciate ideas for what will happen later in the story, I've gotten wishes of overprotective dad and brother, which will come in 1 or 2 chapters:) Also, Percy's eating and sleeping problems will get better, and Poseidon will cheer Percy up (Any ideas how he will do this?)

Write ideas in a review! (::) (::)

No one's POV

Next day at camp

I came out of my cabin early, I didn't want to miss another class. I walked to the mess hall to eat breakfast, sitting down at my table to eat. The second I touched the bench, all my friends came rushing over. "Are you alright?" "We where so worried!" "Chiron said you where sick" "Why couldn't we visit you?" I just looked at them dumfounded, until I realize that they where talking about yesterday, when I and my dad had stayed in the entire day and talked. "Ummm...do you mean yesterday?" I say with a nervous chuckle. Just then Annabeth came over "Ugh! Seaweed Brain! How slow can you get? Of course they're talking about yesterday! Chiron said you where sick. But you look okay.." She finishes and studies me with stormy, grey, calculating eyes, as if she was trying to dig into the deepest part of my soul and suck out all my secrets. "Yeah.. I wasn't sick..." I mumble, "what do you mean you weren't sick? I was worried!" Annabeth says threateningly. "Well, umm... you see..." I start "Seaweed brain? Answer my question!" her voice now so scary that I just let it all out "Well you see... DadcameoveryesterdaywhenIcouldn'tsleepandwetalkedallnightanddayandheofferedmetostaywithhim!" "what?" "My dad, Poseidon, came over when I couldn't sleep, and he offered me to stay with him, at Atlantis." They all just stared at me silently.

"You're dad visited?" Jason whispers "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you, you guys? Don't be sad... You're dads, or moms, are the ones who're missing out!" I encourage, their faces light up and Leo steps forward "Tots, I mean my dad must be the one missing out, I mean, I'm me!" Everyone chuckles at him, that took away all the seriousness of the situation "Watch it firebug! If your ego gets any bigger you might explode" Hazel says in mock-seriousness. Leo looks offended "Hey! My ego isn't big!" "Sure Leo...sure..." Piper giggles, then she looks serious again, pretending such a sound never escaped her mouth.

"So...? Did u say yes? When are you leaving? How is your dad? What about Amphitrite? And Triton? Where will you stay? Are there enough enchiladas? And tin cans? DID YOU SAY YES?" Grover looks at me expectantly, "Um.. yes, I don't know. He's cool. Probably gonna incinerate me. Cut me in pieces and feed me to the guard octopus. In a room..? I'm sure I'll be well-fed. Tin cans Grover, really? So are you guys sure you're okay with it?" The last part comes out nervously, I really want to go, but not if that means I'll upset my friends.

Jason speaks up first; "Of course! It's not your fault our parents are dicks!" *thunder rumbling* Jason pales, "Sorry!" he shouts toward the sky. "Yeah, as long as you stay in touch" Piper says, now serious. Everyone else voices their opinion at once. "Have fun!" (Hazel), "Blow something up for me, will ya" (Leo) "Take pictures!" (Frank) "Blahaha...Don't get incinerated, or fed to a guard octopus" (Grover) "Bring me a book with pictures of the architecture! I've heard it's amazing!" (Annabeth) This continued the rest of breakfast, and I got more and more excited to leave for my fathers palace. Now all I had to worry about was a angry stepmom and a super-cold and probably super-evil brother.

THANK YOU FOR READING! Next chapter will be longer! Tell me what you think! Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews! (::) (::)


	3. The departure

DISCLAIMER: Am I Rick Riordan? I wish...

New chapter! Yay! Hope u like it. ~Moon.

Percy was excited, he was more than excited. He was going to go stay with his dad! The time was set, his father would pick him up today. TODAY! It's been two weeks since Poseidon visited in the night. Since then, Poseidon had built a room for him in the palace, right next to the Sea gods own! While building he had visited asking Percy what kind of bed he wanted, and what color for the furniture, he had answered big and blue, it was a very short visit.

Even better, the day Poseidon came to pick him up, the camp was basically a huge market, with the Hephaestus and Athena cabin showing new weapons and inventions, the Demeter and Dionysus cabin selling strawberries dipped in chocolate and drinks, the Ares cabin having matches and extra training, the Aphrodite cabin having make-up tutorials and something they called a 'Find your style' competition, the Hermes cabin was also giving tutorials only theirs where about 'find your inner prankster'. And the entire roman camp was visiting, joining their greek siblings with selling and teaching, chatting and having fun.

Percy mostly walked around eating chocolate-dipped strawberries and helping the Ares/Mars kids teach special tricks used in an one-on-one fight.

He was all packed and just wandering around aimlessly, waiting for the hours to tick by. Up until now he had been nothing but excited and happy, but as the hours went by he became increasingly nervous. What if he disappointed his dad, what if Amphitrite and Triton didn't warm up to him, and his dad realized that the demigod was nothing but trouble, what if his fathers wife or son had enough of Percy, and actually fed him to something?

For every minute that passed the green-eyed boy had found another reason for this to go to hell, so when his dad was probably on his way, Percy was about to piss himself.

The sun was hanging low on the sky, but the demigods weren't even closed to tired, the blame was on the ADHD, and an overdose with chocolate-dipped strawberries. This was it, any time now...

"Wow, who scared you? Whoever it was, I don't want to meet, cause you look like you're about to bail." Someone chuckled behind him. Jason. "That obvious, huh?" Percy said, turning around, giving Jason a half-hearted glare. The blond just laughed "Don't look at me like that, I assure you, if we switched places, I'd be close to pissing myself as well." Percy was about to argue that he wasn't scared, but realized quickly that there was no use, he was nauseous and felt light headed, he was terrified. Instead he just mumbled "Shut up Grace"

Suddenly the loud laughs and arguments (stuff a few hundred ADHD demigods in one place, there are bound to be some.) quieted down. A mini typhoon was starting to form in the middle of camp, it was surrounded by a strong sea-green aura, (dramatic sudden appearances runs in the family) It glowed brighter until everyone had to look away, before it dimmed and vanished, leaving a tall figure with the stature of a god.

Percy did not immediately recognize him, as he was wearing not the usual khaki-shorts and Hawaiian-shirt, but a blue shirt buttoned down on the top, white skinny-jeans and sunglasses on his head. Except that, he looked in his late twenties or early thirties with raven hair, quite sharp features, a small goatee, and the familiar, piercing, green eyes.

Everyone except Percy knelt to the god, who just gave his dad the famous Jackson-grin. Poseidon returned the grin with a gesture of his hand, signaling for the rest of the demigods to rise. "Ah, uncle! What brings you here?" Dionysus said with mock-happiness, appearing from the Big House. "I'm just picking someone up, don't mind me" Poseidon replied smoothly, giving Dionysus a challenging look. "And breaking a few ancient laws... are you sure father will be okay with this?" Dionysus said slyly. "Well, considering I already asked..I" Poseidon started but was interrupted by Dionysus "Asked?" He snorted "Okay what method did you use? Just the regular threat, or the "if you don't let me do what I want I will throw you of Olympus and take over as King of the gods?" threat?" Dionysus said, obviously eager for an answer, Poseidon just looked at him smugly "Oh, wouldn't you want to know..." He said in mock-sympathy. "Now move along nephew, as always it was such a pleasure seeing you" The Sea God continued his voice laced with sarcasm. Dionysus grumbled to himself about annoying uncles and their brats, and walked back in where he came from.

Poseidon turned back to Percy "So kiddo, ready to go?" he said, the grin returning. Percy just laughed and walked up to him, not noticing the looks of happiness and a bit of longing for what he had, on his friends faces, or the looks of envy and pure jealousy of the ones that didn't get along with him. Even though it did not go unnoticed by his father who grumbled in his mind, but let it go as he saw the look of happiness on his sons face "Always" Percy replied as Poseidon slung his arm around him and the entire world started to fade away.

THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies to all who review!(::)(::)


	4. Getting everything ready

Another chapter! Yay! That's two chapters in one day! This is about Poseidons day before getting Percy! ~Moon

The day before picking Percy up

Poseidon was nervous, yes you read right, the frikkin' God of the frikkin' Sea was NERVOUS!

He was pacing in the throne room, he'd been happy and excited until this morning, when he realized; He was having his 16 year old son over, what if he screwed up? What if Percy was hurt by some psycho atlantean? Everyone knew about his arrival by now, the entire kingdom was eager to see this great hero, everyone wanted a glimpse of the sea prince. What if he himself lost his temper? Everyone knew of the Sea Gods temper, but what if he said something stupid, and Percy ran off. Or even worse, what if he DID something stupid?

He was in so deep thought that he did not hear Triton until he called out, almost screaming "My lord!" Where had he gone wrong with this one? One day he just stopped calling him dad, or showing any kind of affection towards him whatsoever, they had a fight, it was so long ago now that he no longer could remember what they fought about. Probably something stupid, he had probably lost his temper and said something unforgivable to his son. What if he did the same to Percy? He could not live with both his sons hating him.

He tried covering up his worries with a tired smile, but it came of as a grimace. "Triton, what can I do for you?" Poseidon said lovingly, swallowing a half sigh, half sob as his eyes met ice-cold blue ones. Also back before they fought, Poseidon swore Tritons eyes had his sea-green color, his son must've changed it, whatever Poseidon did it must've been bad. "We're done repairing the barracks, training goes back to full capacity tomorrow. We encountered some stray sea-monsters, they were dealt with." Triton replied coldly. "Thank you Triton, anything else?" Poseidon said, trying to detect anything but hate and distastefulness in his sons eyes and voice.

"Stop pacing. You're ruining the floors, also your nervousness about having your other 'son' over is well placed, we both know Olympians aren't the best parents, but is it really necessary to flood the islands in the Atlantic?" Triton answered, his voice even colder than earlier, those ice-blue eyes staring at him, the color was just wrong, the color and Tritons voice making him feel sick.

"Oh, I did not realize that I was harming anyone, I will calm myself. Thank you for the update, you should go back to attend to your duties." Poseidon said, covering his sadness with a strict voice filled with authority, he knew that it didn't help the cause of getting closer to Triton. But the Sea God, as all his children, either showed no emotion, hiding behind a mask. Or all emotion, wrecking countries with floods, earthquakes, killing hundreds of thousands of people.

And the second option, was hard, because it could never be taken back.

Triton bowed with a "Yes sire" before turning sharply and walking out. Poseidon slumped in his throne, sighing frustrated. He had to make sure everything was done before he could go and get Percy. Servants. He knew Percy most likely would disagree, but a prince would need it. An idea hit him, prince, Percy deserved a title, to show everyone he was his son.

Walking out of the throne room he sent for all the servants, both apprentices and already hired ones, before going down to the forges. "Hephareus!" He called out to the head of the forges, his most skilled cyclops. "Yes, milord? What can I do for you?" the cyclops replied, stepping out from behind one of the fires.

"Perseus will be crowned Prince, during his visit. I need a crown, bracelets with the royal seal and a trident. I want it made of the finest metals and gems. I want it made with a base of Atlantean silver, with other precious metals making up the details. The gems should be perfectly cut, Perseus loves blue, but get some green ones as well, to match his eyes." Poseidon answers slowly, letting the cyclops write down what he is saying. "Milord, all Atlantean silver? That is one of the rarest metals we have, and those gems will be hard to find, if you want them to match his eyes, we'll need the kind on your own crown, as it is the only gem that has that color. Do you want it sealed with magic?" The cyclops replies gruffly, "You have my permission to use any metals you want from the royal safe. Also I will bring it to Hecate for the magic sealing, I will infuse the power myself." The Sea God answers "Any special design?" Hephareus asks "Just that it should have the design of my crown and trident, only for a prince that doesn't like too fancy things" He chuckles the last part, the cyclops gives a light bow before setting of to work.

Returning to the throne room, all his servants have been gathered. As he walks past them to sit at his throne they bow and great him. Sitting down he announces "As you all know, Perseus, soon to be Prince Perseus, will be arriving today." The servants nods to the first part, and looks surprised, but excited for the news.

Only one raises his voice "will there be a coronation?" "Yes, soon, therefor you will be wise to call him by his title, unless he tells you not to, and you are permitted by me." Poseidon answers, before continuing "But, the position of his personal servant is yet to be filled"

At this the servants broke out murmuring excitedly. "As you all know, the personal servant, gets an enormous pay rise, and a personal chamber. Everyone who wants this position please write your name on the list that will be placed at the servant sleeping hall at 17:00 today, but it will be removed at 17:15, so you should hurry up, as it is 16:58 at this moment." Poseidon paused before continuing "You are dismissed!"

Every servant rushed out the door after a quick bow, storming of to write their name on the list before it was taken down. Poseidon shook his head, chuckling, everyone was very excited for Percy to arrive, even without the pay raise and the chambers they would've been just as eager.

His heart beat a bit faster as he left for camp to pick up Percy, he tried to not do an sudden dramatic appearance, but by the surprised and awed looks he was given by the campers, he failed miserably. He spotted Percy standing on the other side of the grass, it looked like he didn't recognize him for a second. Poseidon couldn't blame him though, Amphitrite had enough of his dear khaki-shorts and Hawaiian-shirts. Now she had gotten him an entire new wardrobe, sometimes that woman drove him crazy, and not in a good way.

When Percy recognized him, his son sent him a large grin, which made the rest of his life seem just a tiny bit better, he couldn't help it but send him a just as happy smile. He realized that all the demigods were bowing, and gestured for them to rise.

Just then he heard the voice he was hoping to avoid after a little feud over a nymph a couple years ago. "Ah, uncle! What brings you here?" Dionysus said with mock-happiness, appearing from the Big House. "I'm just picking someone up, don't mind me" Poseidon replied as smoothly as possible, giving Dionysus the most challenging look he could manage. "And breaking a few ancient laws... are you sure father will be okay with this?" Dionysus said slyly. "Well, considering I already asked..I" Poseidon started but was interrupted by Dionysus "Asked?" He snorted "Okay what method did you use? Just the regular threat, or the "if you don't let me do what I want I will throw you of Olympus and take over as King of the gods?" threat?" Dionysus said, obviously eager for an answer, Poseidon just looked at him smugly "Oh, wouldn't you want to know..." He said in mock-sympathy. "Now move along nephew, as always it was such a pleasure seeing you" The Sea God continued his voice laced with sarcasm. Dionysus grumbled to himself about annoying uncles and their brats, and walked back in where he came from.

He turned back to Percy, "So, kiddo, you ready to go?" Percy grinned and walked towards him, Poseidon couldn't help but notice the looks of envy and jealously on a few of the campers faces, as his son walked past them. He might have to do something about them if they didn't leave his son alone, his thinking was interrupted as Percy stepped up to him with the large grin still on his face. The green eyed boy replied "Always" as Poseidon laid his arm around him and teleported them away.

~This and the previous chapters are just to show how each of them feel about the arrangement, and also the way Triton acts toward Percy will have something to do with Triton and Poseidons relationship.

THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies to everyone who reviews! (::)(::)


	5. Atlantis

DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan!

Percy thought it was like shadow-traveling, only without the feeling of your skin being pulled of by freezing shadows. The world slowly came back into focus, only a bit... bluer? He was at Atlantis! This was it! It was amazing! They had appeared right in front of a huge blue gate in some kind of shiny blue stone, it was made like the top of his fathers trident, just with more spears. There were patterns engraved in the stone, and they were embellished in tiny white crystals.

Poseidon walked up to the gate and it opened automatically, walking through, Percy saw that the city of Atlantis was surrounded by a chain of underwater mountains, reaching towards the surface.

The city itself was built around what must be the palace, in four different rings. Each ring had their own kind of buildings, the third was the biggest, with hundreds of houses, the fourth was the longest, but it was thinner. Percy and his father were standing between the mountains and the fourth ring, on a path that lead straight from the gate in the mountain, down through a beautiful field of corals and sea-flowers in all colors, and in through the fourth ring.

Here on top of the hill he could see that there were five more gates in the mountains, all of them had their own path that lead straight in towards the palace. Poseidon chuckled at Percys expression, "Do you like it?" He said hopefully, "If I like it? It's amazing! I've been here before, but I didn't get to see much.." Percy sighed, his father just smiled at him "Good thing I'm giving you a personal tour then" the Sea God said, the smile just as bright. "Really?" Percy laughed, he'd wanted to see his fathers home for so long.

Walking on the path toward the city, Percy studied the beautiful tiles it was made of, it was marble, with golden paintings on it; The first defeat of Kronos, but also the mermen fighting monsters unknown to him. Several fish swam by chatting excitedly "Son of the Sea God!" "Sea Prince" "Son of the Sea God!" "Little lord with big lord here?" Percy laughed while Poseidon just rolled his eyes.

They were walking in silence, comfortable silence really. Until they reached the gate that lead to the fourth ring, where Poseidon pulled him to the side "They are all very excited to finally see you, just smile and wave, tell me if they get to close for your liking, okay?" He explained, "Who..Wha.." Percy started but Poseidon was already on his way through the gate, giving him no other option than to follow him to not fall behind.

The second he stepped through the gate into the fourth ring, he realized exactly who and what his dad had talked about. There was a huge market, and when he walked in all the talking and dealing stopped. Everyone looked at him with...awe...? The silence felt like hours until someone called out "Hail, Perseus, son of Poseidon!" Everyone replied "Hail!" and knelt, at least as well as they could kneel with tails, which he noticed first now. All the Atlanteans had tails in different colors, and their skin was also colored, there was various shades of red, orange, grey, brown and a few green. Their ears was also slightly pointed, giving them elf-like features. As the Atlanteans rose they started applauding, smiling and greeting him from all directions.

Poseidon slowly guided him thru the crowd "That was the fourth ring, usually there are more people there, but I thought I would be nice and not suffocate you on your first day. The fourth ring is where all the markets and stores are, few people live here." He explained,

Percy just nodded and continued to stare at all the buildings, which were mostly made out of a white kind of sandstone, they looked new but in an old way, probably very well maintained. They where built so that the only ways out of fourth ring where the huge gates. There were stores on both sides of the market, which probably ran all the way around fourth.

Walking thru a new gate, similar to the first ones, they walked into third, which was, at least Percy thought so, very quite. Poseidon must've seen his wondering expression, cause he said "This is the time when they eat dinner, the ones at the market were probably just running late" The buildings in third were built in different colors and shapes, but built with the same stone. Some had flowers hanging out the windows, big windows and tiny gardens with seaweed in front. He could hear chatting inside, people laughing and eating.

His dad interrupted his thinking "That reminds me, you must be hungry, come on! What do you want to eat?" Poseidon said, obviously displeased with the fact that he might be starving his son. "Not really, but I'd like something to drink, something blue?" Percy replied unsurely.

Poseidon chuckled fondly of his sons love for blue food "Anything you want Percy" He said while ruffling his sons hair, laughing when Percy swatted it away with a playful scowl.

Poseidon put on a serious mask, "But you will eat" He said, still kindly, but it was obvious he wouldn't take no as an answer. Percy just whined "Daaaad! I'm not hungry!" Poseidon stopped and just looked at his son "Perseus..?" Percy thought 'Oh no! Full name! Surrender! Surrender! He looked up at his dad "Yes dad.." All seriousness disappeared from Poseidons face "Good!" He said cheerfully and continued walking. Percy just looked at his dad before hurrying to catch up, thinking 'Do I have mood-swings like that?'

Walking thru the next gate, they walked along the path of second, which was full of training arenas and barracks, also it had what looked like an university, a huge white university with marble columns and a huge fountain in the front. There was a smaller building in the same style further down, probably a school. "This is the barracks where we train our soldiers, in strategy as well as battle, and here, you get the best education in my realm" Poseidon told him.

They continued walking until they reached first, the last ring before they reached the palace. The first ring was different, the houses, still in the same style, where bigger. With fountains and columns out front. Some had golden details on the windows, all the houses were different shades of white. There were statues and flowerbeds along the path. "The nobles and rich live here, thats why it has bigger houses" His father said as they walked. "They like nice things" he continued "especially nice things that show off their status and wealth."

They walked thru the rest of first in silence, until they reached the last gate, it was like the rest, except bigger, and it looked as if it was made of pure gold! There were guards on both sides of the gate, bowing as they passed. "Welcome home, Perseus" Poseidon said proudly. As the gate opened, Percy understood why he was proud, the palace was amazing! It looked like one of those fairytale castles, with one big, main dome, and many towers. Surrounding the castle was a gigantic garden, with trees and beautiful sea-flowers in all colors.

There was what looked like a small seaweed field, closer to the castle. Stepping closer, Percy realized that some of the flowers was made out of gems, silver and gold, like Persephone's garden.

The entire garden and the palace was surrounded by a tall wall made of marble, separating it from first. On the other side of the seaweed field, there was what must be the royal stables, right next to it, a big training arena. It was at that moment Percy realized that he might survive the stay.

"If it isn't Perseus Jackson..." a cold female voice said from behind him in the garden.

Or maybe he won't survive after all...

Haha! Cliffhanger!

This chapter was mostly just to explain how I picture Atlantis, as it will make a few parts of the story easier to understand later...

THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies for all who review! (::)(::)


	6. Triton

DISCLAIMER:I really wish I was Rick Riordan...

"If it isn't Perseus Jackson..."

DISCLAIMER:I really wish I was Rick Riordan...

"If it isn't Perseus Jackson..."

 _ **Oh no!**_

"Hello, my lady" he said with a small bow, before giving a pleading look to his father, who just looked at Amphitrite, before saying "Amphitrite, I see you have returned from your sisters, I thought you were staying for at least two weeks more." "Ah, well dear husband, when Triton IM-ed me to update me on what was going on in the palace, and he started complaining about his "brother" coming over, I just had to come and see if it was true" She replied,

Percy wasn't usually one to care about what gods and goddesses called him, but the way she said brother, as if he was some sort of infectious disease, made him uncomfortable, and a tiny bit...hurt? Amphitrite continued "And since it is true, I'm just wondering, what is he doing here?" At this Percy saw his father tense, giving Amphitrite a warning look that said 'We will talk about this later'. "Well since this is MY home and he is MY son, I saw nothing wrong with him staying here." Poseidon replied with a hint of anger in his voice. It looked like she had gotten the hint, and didn't want to anger her husband further, so she gave Percy a cold look, before turning sharply and swimming of.

"Sorry about that Perce, I didn't think she'd be home before in a few weeks" Poseidon sighed. Percy just gave his father a small smile "It's alright dad, however much I wanted to be here with you alone, I guess it's better to get all the not-so-pleasant stuff out of the way as soon as possible."

"Thank you for understanding, Perseus. Well then, lets get the last unpleasantness out of the way, come on! Triton is this way!" His father said before turning, and walking toward the palace, with Percy jogging to catch up.

Triton was standing in front of a large window, gazing out over Atlantis, when they entered "Hello father, brother, what brings you here?" He said, without turning around.

"As you know Triton, Perseus is going to stay here with us for a while.. I was wondering if you would show him around"

Percy and Triton looked at their father with equally shocked expressions. Triton was the first to break the silence, "What!?" Followed closely by Percy "Thats really not necessary..."

"Do not argue with me, boys!"

"Yes, my lord.." Triton said, his face rid of all emotion.

"Sorry, dad.." Percy mumbled, showing a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Now go! Triton, show Perseus the dining hall first as we will be eating shortly, but he needs to change first!"

Triton turned sharply and walked before stopping, turning, and saying "Are you coming or what?" Percy sent one last look to his father, before hurrying of as to not anger his brother further.

Walking along the halls, Percy got a chance to study his brother more closely, the first thing he noticed was the resemblance, they had the same hair, although Tritons was a bit longer than his. The same facial structure, high cheekbones and the same small button nose, which Annabeth and the Aphrodite cabin called 'extremely cute' Tritons face and nose however, was just a tiny bit more angular, giving him a more 'strict' look. The biggest difference was his eyes, they were a cold ice-blue color. Poseidon had told Percy that most of his children, were born with brown-green or a kind of murky blue or green eyes. The sea-green color Poseidon and Percy had, only very few had, the last one was Theseus, and he didn't have eyes as green as Percy and his father.

Last time Percy had seen his brother, he had green-blue skin, fins and two tails, now he looked as human as a god could.

"Father told me to show you your room first so you can change before dinner, then I'll show you the dining hall, come on!" Triton broke of Percy's musing, his voice showing as much annoyance as it possibly could.

"Father decided that your room should be in the royal hall, I don't know why though" He continued, grumbling the last part.

Triton led Percy through several halls, and in to a large throne room. There was three thrones in one end, and two marble staircases starting five meters apart, before curling and meeting at the top, in the other end. Between the to staircases, in the throne room, there was a large golden door, with a beautiful path of golden patterns on the floor, leading to the thrones.

Triton and Percy walked up one of the stairs and through another golden door, directly above the door in the throne room. They walked through a few other halls, before reaching a hall, much larger than the others.

There were three doors, the one in the middle was grander than the other two, with the same golden patterns that Percy had seen around the palace. All the doors where made out of a beautiful, white stone that shone in different colors. The other two doors had the same patterns, but in silver. The one at the left had green gems engraved in the door, the one in the middle had blue, green and clear, white gems. The one on the right, that they had stopped in front of, had beautiful blue gems.

Triton opened the door and stepped inside "This is your room, it's not much at the moment, but I'm sure father can get whatever furniture you want"

"Are you kidding me!? It's amazing! It's bigger than the entire apartment in New York!" Percy looked with amazement, the room was gigantic! There wasn't much inside, but the things that were there were gigantic! It was a blue king bed full of pillows in different shades of blue, which must've been meant for at least ten men, a flatscreen taking almost half a wall, placed so you could see it from the bed, as well as the long blue comforter. In the middle of the room there was a circular pool in the floor (underwater pool... smart right?) There were two doors leading to other rooms (not counting the one they came from) One to the bathroom, it didn't look like a bathroom though... it was a large room with marble columns and beautiful underwater flowers. The "bathroom" had a "bathtub" (A marble pool, that was halfway above ground, with marble stairs leading up to it in the front) the size that Ms. O'Leary could use, There was a "shower" (A freaking underwater waterfall with a pond underneath!)

The other door led to the walk-in-closet... walk-in-closet! Bigger than his old room in New York! The shelves and racks were already filled with new shoes, sneakers and converse in all colors, even greek sandals! There where hundreds of shirts and jeans in different colors (mostly blue though)

Meanwhile Triton studied his half-brother's amazed state with interest, he had thought that he would be one of those ungrateful brats that his father sometimes brought over. They were hard to please, they should've been honored to be allowed to come here! Perseus had an entirely different reaction, he looked happy, even though there only was a few pieces of furniture. Perseus hadn't come with one snarky remark, just listening. Maybe he wasn't as bad?

 _ **Where were these thoughts coming from!? He is my father's bastard! I'm supposed to hate him!**_

 _ **Maybe Perseus is just a little bit harder to hate?**_

THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies to all who review! (::)(::)

There will be bonding (hopefully next chapter) but there are some things that you need to know later in the story which is why I do these filler-chapters:)


	7. AN - Very Important! - Vote!

**Very important A/N!**

I'm really sorry, this isn't a chapter! The next chapter will however be up shortly (I'm halfway done!)

 **I'm calling a vote!**

Should Percy discover any more powers? Which?

 _1\. No new powers_

 _2\. Charm speak (the siren-kind)_

 _3\. Some sort of Atlantean sea-magic._

 _4\. Ancient sea-magic_

 _5\. Singing (Controlling people, making plants grow, controlling energy, making creatures do as he says)=Just by singing_

 _6\. Other - Tell me which one in a review!_

 **On this one^^ you can choose several, also tell me what you want the different powers to do!**

 **This is just a smaller vote, it isn't as important. I haven't mentioned any relationship for Percy...**

Should I:

 _1\. Keep it that way (not mentioning it)_

 _2\. Percy and Annabeth broke up (their still best friends!)_

 _3\. Percy and Annabeth never dated_

 _4\. Percy and Annabeth still date._

Remember: I can't write a slash to save my life!

Also: I love getting ideas from you guys! Anyone that from now on gives me a good, original idea that I'll use, might get a chapter devoted to them:)

 **VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


	8. Half-brother, no, brother

**DISCLAIMER: I really want to own PJO and HOO.. But I don't...**

Triton was walking through the palace, it had been a day since the demigod had moved in. Nothing significant had happened, the dinner the night before had however been highly amusing.

His mother had been glaring the whole time, at least until Percy had told their father about a few of his quests, making him laugh so badly he almost dropped his food. Afterwards, Amphitrite was only able to do a half-hearted glares. They tried to hide it, but they both found his stories quite entertaining.

Triton sighed, during the night, he had realized that he may have been treating his half-brother, no, brother unfairly. But he was a god, his pride was making it difficult to just apologize...

 ** _I might need to give the boy another chance... And if he turns out to be a full-scale brat, I'll just go back to being cold._**

He snorted at his own thoughts, it's not like he cared or anything, however it isn't the boys fault that he was born as Poseidons bastard...

His musing was interrupted when he arrived at his destination, since Percy didn't have his own personal servants yet, he, Triton, heir to his fathers throne, had to go wake up the new sea-prince.

He walked up to the bedroom door and knocked, once, twice

"Come in.." A voice croaked inside.

He stepped inside "Father asked me to go get you, it's breakfast in five minutes"

The only reply he got was a weak whine, slowly he got more agitated, he walked all the way here, and this demigod won't even answer him properly!

Triton walked over to the window, opening the curtains.

Walking over to the bed, he saw that Percy had covered his face with his covers, to hide from the sudden intrusion of light. "Perseus" He tried again, "Perseus!"

The covers moved slowly downwards, revealing his black hair, then his eyes, he looked awful. He had half-lid red eyes with large, dark bangs underneath.

Triton felt a pang of guilt for shouting at him. "Perseus, are you feeling alright?"

"Nnnghhiee..." Percy croaked

"Are you sick?"

"Nnngh... I-I couldn't sleep"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Should I get father?"

Percy seemed to consider it, before replying "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I a..."

"No, you're not, I'll go get him."

Triton got up, and walked out before Percy could reply, he walked through the hall and in to the kitchen.

"Did you get Perseus?" Poseidon asked as he looked up from his Olympus Daily.

"I went up to get him, but..."

"But what? Is he alright?" His father interrupted, a worried look in his eyes.

"He looks awful father, he said he couldn't sleep, do you know why? He wouldn't tell me."

Before Poseidon could reply, Amphitrite spoke up "The boy is nothing but trouble and annoyance, I really don't understand why he's here."

Poseidon looked at her silently before growling "He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he trains to much, all the other gods sends him on stupid quests almost every week and he blames himself for every death of his friends during the war! He's not well, THAT'S why he's here!" Now, he was furious. The water was churning around and the entire room looked darker.

Taking a deep breath Poseidon continued "If you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave!"

When he was finished, got up giving Amphitrite another furious look, before stomping out.

Amphitrite just stood there, looking like she had just been slapped in the face, she was mad, but Triton saw how horrible she felt. His mother has always been the kindest person he knew, she wouldn't hurt a fly, except when it came to Poseidons other children. When she was hurt, she would put up a defensive wall, playing cold and heartless, a lot like him actually.

Right now, it looked like her walls were falling down, she was more hurt about the fact that she had been so cruel, than her husband telling her to leave. Because she knew no matter what he would return to her.

Triton wasn't feeling any better, the pang of guilt that he had earlier, was expanding. But he also felt something different, a sort of protectiveness towards the demigod.

Getting up, he gave his mother a comforting smile, before hurrying after his father.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies for all who review! (::)(::)**

 **Remember that it is still allowed to vote! Check out the last chapter for more info!**


	9. Sleep

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO... *crying***

Percy felt terrible, TERRIBLE! His head was pounding, as if someone had stuffed one of Hephaestus' forges inside, while the god himself was working.

His eyes were so tired! But every time he closed his eyes, they would sting.

So there he lay underneath his covers, hiding from the terrible light outside his window.

Triton, wonderful Triton, obviously thought it would be fun to roast his poor eyeballs! Oh, and he was getting their dad, ugh...

It wasn't like he didn't want his dad to take away all the bad stuff, he really did want to curl up next to him and die, (not literally of course!) but every time he saw his dad lately, he was either crying, or well... crying.

His father was most definitely, gonna be annoyed with him any time now...

Poseidon was a god, and yet he had to endure his snotty, sobbing, whining, 16 year old son! Great... he was gonna be disowned, cast out, alo...

"Percy, hey, are you there?"

His destructive thoughts where interrupted by his fathers voice in the doorway.

Percy heard his footsteps come towards him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

His covers where slowly removed..

"Peeeercyyyy?

"Whine"

"Perseus..."

Whole name! Surrender!

"I couldn't sleep..."

"Why not?"

Percy thought about it, nightmares was a regular problem, but lately..

"Percy" His fathers voice firmer this time.

"I-I don't know! Before I would be woken up by nightmares, but now I just don't sleep at all.."

Percys covers were pulled further down so he could look straight into his dads eyes.

"Do you want me to help you?" The Sea God said softly.

"I could make you go to sleep, no dreams or anything, you can decide how long.."

"Really?" Percy said, dreamless sleep was Elysium for most demigods, no flashbacks, no watching someone evil make a plot against the world that may, or may not be real and most of all, no watching everyone you love die a horrible death while screaming at you to save them.

Poseidon nodded, giving him a soft smile.

"Can I sleep until like tomorrow morning?"

His dad chuckled "Sure Perce"

—–—

 **Poseidon's POV**

Percy looked up at me expectantly. I closed my eyes, focusing.

Even though I had done it hundreds of times, and never gotten it wrong...

I knew it was stupid , but making Percy fall asleep, and then not being able to wake him up was at the moment my biggest fear.

Opening my eyes, I pushed two fingers to his forehead, watching his eyes glaze over, before closing.

I swear I could hear him let out a sigh of relief...

Percy looked so peaceful.. I hadn't seen him like that in a long time, not even when I watched him sleep in his cabin at camp.

Sitting down at his bedside, I pushed some stray hair out of his face.

In the huge bed, Percy looked so small! Percy was very strong, but lithe.. He had a lean swimmers build, not like one of those bulky Ares-kids. He wasn't very tall either...

Seeing him in a gigantic king bed, just using a tiny part on the side, made him look, well, fragile..

It was always painful watching my children die, but Percy was special, so kind, selfless and brave.

He couldn't just... die...

I sighed, I hadn't always been there for him in the past. But now that he is here, I'm going to savor every moment.

Pulling down the covers, I lift him up, holding him to my chest while scooting to the middle of the bed.

Lying down, I pull the covers up to cover us both.

A light kiss to Percy's forehead, and I fall asleep.

—–—

 **Triton's POV**

After leaving mother in the kitchen, I walk after father.

He is angry, the water churning around him, so I keep my distance.

I walk silently after, hoping to talk to him when he comes out of Percy's room, to apologize for being such a jerk to my new brother.

Father walks up to the bedroom door, standing outside for a while. I feel the water still around him, before he walks inside.

I hear voices talking silently inside, I walk closer. I don't usually eavesdrop, I'm a prince! Father didn't leave the door properly closed, that makes things easier.

Through the crack in the door, I watch as my father presses two fingers to my brothers forehead.

Afterwards he just sits there, watching him, obviously in deep thought.

Sighing heavily father pulls down the covers before cradling Percy in his arms and laying down in the middle of the king-sized bed, pulling up the covers to cover them both.

I watch as kisses Percy goodnight and he falls in to a deep sleep, before closing the door. I remember father doing that to me, when I was very young, I guess it's my fault that he stopped, I meant I was to old..

I will never admit it out loud, but I really miss those times.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies for all who review! (::)(::)**

 _There is still time to vote! Two chapters back for more info! **VOTE**!_

 _Aww... poor Triton, I'm actually going to fit in some Triton and Poseidon bonding! Also, I need ideas! Come with everything you have! Nothing is to crazy, or fluffy!_

 _Write your ideas in a review! And **VOTE!**_


	10. The Lunch Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do Not. Own. PJO. or. HOO! Whyy? *Crying***

 _Sorry for the wait! I've gotten some great ideas from you guys! One idea that I'm pretty sure I'll use is 'Percy gets some suitors and Poseidon and Triton get overprotective'- Unfortunately whoever left this only ID'd themselves as -Guest-_

 _Sorry! Anyone who read this a few hours ago! I gave credit to the wrong person! I must've been in my own world! I'm so sorry to I3Percabeth who had the wonderful idea of Percy and Annabeth getting caught IM-ing by Poseidon and Triton! I will use that idea if I end up with Annabeth and Percy are still dating._

 _Please continue giving me ideas! I want to know what you think should happen next!_

 **Percy's POV**

Comfy... So comfy... Percy was wrapped up in something warm, listening to a very soothing heartbeat.

He was perfectly warm, comfortable and well rested. Life couldn't get any better.

He just lay there, eyes closed, wishing it would never end. Whoever he was laying on was breathing softly in his hair, Percy rising and falling slowly each time the person took a breath... and let go.

And he smelt good, like the ocean.

Percy opened his eyes slowly, looking up, finding his dad deeply asleep.

He chuckled softly, wondering if he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept enough after the war.

His dad looked different now, younger, less worried.

Poseidon stirred in his sleep, holding onto Percy a bit tighter.

Laying his head back down on his fathers chest, he fell asleep once again.

 **Amphitrite's POV! (First time!)**

Amphitrite felt awful! She really did.

After her husbands outburst the day before, she had gone to check up on the demigod. Since she hadn't seen either him or Poseidon in hours.

\Flashback/

She knocked softly, once, twice, before entering.

What she saw, made her heart melt. Perseus was laying with his head on Poseidon's chest, both of them sound asleep.

Poseidon had wrapped both arms around his son protectively, while Perseus had his fingers curled in his fathers shirt.

Amphitrite walked over to the bed, pulled the covers, which had slid almost all the way of, up to cover them both.

She sat down next to the bed studying the demigod curiously.

Never, had Poseidon sired a demigod son, who looked this much like the Sea God himself.

Perseus had his fathers hair and eyes, oh those eyes... the one thing on her husband she loved more than any other. They where so green, the exact color of the sea that she loved.

Except for that, the boy had Poseidon's cheekbones and chin, only a bit rounder at the edges, making him look younger.

Perseus had the cutest nose! It was small and it wasn't overly button-formed, but still enough to make it adorable!

However, Perseus was paler than Poseidon, not sickly, but a light alabaster - he looked like Poseidon, when he spent a long time in the sea, and not on various beaches.

Studying the boy closer, he had dark lashes, standing out from the pale skin, and light, small freckles.

Amphitrite sighed, she didn't hate the boy, she just couldn't!

Even though how much she tried to distance herself from him, she was starting to...care.

Bending over, she kissed her husband softly, before reaching out and stroking a finger softly over the velvet-like skin of her stepson.

Walking over to the window she closed the curtains, before walking out, closing the door softly behind her.

/Flashback end\

It was nearing lunchtime and Perseus and Poseidon had been asleep for 27 hours.

The servants were making the table, while she decided that the two needed to be woken, and she rose from the chair she was previously sitting in, walking towards Perseus' chambers.

 **Percy's POV**

"Poseidon, Perseus... Good morning." A soft female voice said outside of his cocoon of comfort.

"Amphitrite?" His father muttered sleepily.

"I want to apologize for my behavior towards your son, and you, my lord."

Percy felt his father shift underneath him.

"It is alright love, I was just worried about him, sorry for raising my voice towards you, I should not have."

"Did you sleep well?" Continuing she said "It seems both you and your son have a need for more sleep, my lord." She chuckled, "You have slept for 27 hours...wake Perseus, lunch is in 5 minutes."

Percy heard her get up and walk out the door.

"Perce... wakey, wakey!" Poseidon muttered softly.

"Come on, Amphy gets mad if we're late for lunch!"

Groaning, Percy opened his eyes slowly. Before extending a hand to cover his fathers mouth "Shhhh! Godly pillows don't talk!"

He saw his fathers eyes glint in amusement, before one of his hands crept back around his stomach.

Percy didn't get his fathers plan plan before it was too late...

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! No! Daahahaaad! HAHAHAAAAAAHAAHAHHHA!PhahLEAhahahaSE! NO FAhaahaIR!"

"Get out of bed before the tickle-monster eats your soul Perce!"

Percy got out of bed so fast, his foot stuck in one of the covers.

He would've face-planted if two strong arms hadn't caught him.

"Careful Percy, you'll hurt yourself..." Poseidon chuckled.

Percy blushed slightly, before looking at the clock.

"Dad! It's gone 6 minutes!"

"What? Nooo!"

Together, father and son rushed out the door towards the family dining hall, changing on the way thanks to Poseidon's godly powers.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies to all who review! (::)(::)**

 **This is only part one of this chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway:)**

 **Remember: It's allowed to vote until I take down the options, or I post an A/N!**


	11. The Lunch Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid I'm not a man, or named Rick...

Thank you everyone who voted! I will be posting the results as soon as I do a count!

This is... The Lunch... Part 2!

Percy and his dad arrived at the table, red-faced and panting.

Amphitrite was standing in front of them giving them both a mock-glare "Darling... when did I say you where to arrive for breakfast?"

Poseidon looked at his wife sheepishly,

"Sorry, we got caught up"

"When, Poseidon?"

Poseidon grumbled something under his breath, before replying "Three minutes ago"

"Exactly, and stop mumbling!"

Percy and Triton snickered at their dad, who looked like a three year old getting scolded by his mom.

Amphitrite turned, and sat down at one end of the table, Poseidon taking the other. Percy and Triton sat facing each other in between them.

The table wasn't especially big, obviously only made for just six or eight people.

Amphitrite spoke up "Well, we have some important matters to attend to. Firstly, Perseus' coronation, then..."

"Excuse me! My what!?" Percy said almost spitting out his food.

"Poseidon! You didn't tell him?" Amphitrite scolded.

"I hadn't quite gotten that far..."

"My what?"

"You're coronation Percy..." Poseidon said, "I was supposed to ask you yesterday, but you weren't well.. So, what do you say?"

Amphitrite, Triton and Poseidon was staring at Percy expectantly.

"Me... a prince? Me?" Percy looked thoroughly confused now.

"Yes you, of course we'll have to talk to you about your duties, get your servants ready, start lessons on etiquette, dance lessons must be arranged, we need a formal coronation ball, an introduction party, also we have to..."

Triton didn't get any further as Percy got up from his chair and started backing away.

"Percy, don't back away... Perseus! Poseidon called out as Percy rushed out the door.

The remaining at the table staring at the spot Percy had been a only few seconds ago.

Poseidon groaned "Triton! Did you need to throw all of that on him BEFORE he had accepted? Come on! We have to find your before a sea-serpent does. Amphitrite, can you stay in the palace, in case he comes back?"

Amphitrite nodded "I will"

"Thank you, Triton you look east of Atlantis, I look the other way."

"How do you know he ran that far of?" Triton asked

"He's a lot more like me, or you, than you think... If someone would try to do something that you thought would take away your freedom, would you stay around?"

"No, probably not..."

"Exactly, the sea doesn't like being restrained, remember? Now let's go. I'm sure he'll be fine, but he has many enemies as The Bane of Monsters"

Poseidon and Triton left to look for Percy, who was a bit further away than they thought.

Percy's POV

Percy was swimming fast... like, really fast. He was using the currents to propel himself through the sea.

Many would probably be thrilled to be offered prince hood, but Percy wasn't them.

Dance and etiquette lessons? Percy snorted, that was so not his style.

He needed some time to think. Suddenly Amphitrite and Triton, could... well, tolerate him. Like over night!

Percy slowed down, and continued swimming for a few hours, until he reached a beautiful coral reef.

Exhausted he sat down on a bed of... well, something soft.

Fishes swam around him lazily, occasionally bumping softly against him.

He sighed, why was his life so complicated? He should probably return before his dad got worried, or mad, but he was so tired!

Laying down, to just rest his eyes couldn't hurt. Maybe sleeping in a foreign reef wasn't smart, but he wasn't going to sleep!

Just... Rest... His... Eyes...

His eyes slid closed as he lost the fight with consciousness, and his head hit the... soft thing, with a low "Squishhhh"

No one's POV

Many hours later in Atlantis

Poseidon and Triton had returned empty-handed.

Amphitrite sighed as Poseidon entered their bedroom, wearing a worried and tired expression.

"I'm sure he is fine, my lord. He probably left for the surface.."

That made Poseidon's face fall further.

"I know... Now, he probably doesn't want to be here with me anymore"

"That's not what I meant, he just needs some time to think.. Tomorrow, why don't you ask Chiron, if he's seen him. If he hasn't... send some guards out"

"I should've done that already!"

When Poseidon tried to get up, Amphitrite seized his hand.

"Sleep, my lord. If something was wrong, you would sense it, wouldn't you?"

"I would"

"Then sleep, I'm sure he'll return when he's ready..."

Percy's POV

When Percy woke up, the waters where almost pitch black... The previously colorful reef, was almost impossible to see.

The fishes were still out, their voices only soft whispers.

"Little lord"

"Son of the Sea God"

Sitting up, Percy tried to figure out were he was. Looking around, he could not automatically see where he was, which was starting to worry him.

He was lost in his home turf... great...

As he stood up, a wave of dizziness hit him, his legs felt like jelly and he hit the ground with a "thump"

He tried once more, only to have the same outcome.

Percy was starting to panic, he was alone, in the dark, and his legs wouldn't work!

"Come on! Stupid legs! Work!" He whispered loudly

"Aargh! Come on!" A little louder this time.

He was about to give it another try when he heard a low voice out in the dark waters.

"Hello? Where are you? Is there a little boy out there all alone? Come out, come out wherever you are! Come to daddy!"

Creep! Percy's mind was screaming. Get out! Get out!

He focused, only to panic, as he didn't feel the familiar tug in his gut. He was without legs, or powers...

The voice getting closer.

He was screwed.

OOOOH... Cliffhanger... Creeper-alert!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

What will happen next? Who's the creeper? What does the creeper want? Ransom from his father? Hold Percy hostage? Sell him to someone even creepier? MARRIAGE?

How will Poseidon react? Or Triton? What will they do?

Tell me what you think should happen in a review!


	12. The Creep

**DISCLAIMER: I would love to be the one who wrote PJO and HOO, but I'm not...**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy could take on a monster, a god, a titan! But one thing Percy did not know how to deal with, was creepers.

Sure, he'd met one or two before... a lot more actually...

Percy was kinda used to being stared at by creepy men (and women) of all ages, all didn't stare, just look at his ass for no particular reason, for a bit too long.

Which made him very, very, VERY uncomfortable by the way. He didn't get why they where staring at him in the first place, he was plain... however, when Leo had caught one staring, and Percy had wondered aloud... Leo laughed, and told him

"Perce... Congrats, mi amigo! You're every pedophile's dream!"

But just because he'd met creepers before, didn't mean he knew what to do! Usually, he'd step around a corner, or just move out of their sight.

But the voice was getting closer, his legs wouldn't move and he couldn't get away!

Percy was still sitting on the soft thing, desperately trying not to breath, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see him, and move on.

But of course with his luck, he was staring out in the darkness on his left, when he felt someone breath against his neck.

"Found you..."

 **Poseidon's POV**

Poseidon was laying awake in his bed, he was worried now, really worried.

He could always sense if anything happened to his children both in and out of water. But right now, he couldn't sense anything, not the surge of power that always followed Percy around, and not his presence near any water source.

Closing his eyes, he focused on Percy...

There!

Gone...

There was a little flicker of life, Percy had been blocked from his view, but how?

Concentrating, he took a few deep breaths, whatever was blocking it was strong... maybe a magical item? A spell?

Poseidon laid there for a few minutes, trying to get through the blockage...

Suddenly, a dark, scurry picture appeared. Focusing on the picture, he watched as it got clearer, showing Percy sitting absolutely still in pitch black waters. He looked scared.

There was a voice, talking to him, but Poseidon couldn't see where it came from.

There.

What was that?

Percy was looking for something in the water, but as he looked the other way, a dark form came up to him, unnoticed. Poseidon watched as the form came closer and closer, until it's face was close to Percy's neck. Percy obviously felt it's presence, because he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing, before turning slowly towards the intruding form.

Then...

Darkness.

The picture was gone.

Poseidon sat up with a gasp, someone had taken Percy! How dare they?! He had go do something! Now!

Getting up, he changed to normal clothes, got his trident and walked towards the door.

"My lord?" A sleepy Amphitrite mumbled.

"Is this about Perseus? Did you feel something? Is he alright?"

Poseidon turned around, "Yes, this is about Perseus. I saw him, but at first I couldn't, that worries me. Someone's taken him, Amphitrite."

"Taken him, my lord! Are you sure? Did you see it?"

"I did not see him getting taken, but he was alone in the dark, and there was this voice! I've heard it before! The one who was talking was there with him. He looked so scared, Amphitrite... I must find him."

"Of course, my lord. I will get Triton. Go!"

At that Poseidon opened the door and stepped out of the room barking out orders to nearby guards.

 **No one's POV**

Poseidon and Triton were discussing hurriedly, trying to figure out where Percy could've gone. So far they had had no luck whatsoever.

They were studying a magical map that showed all power-sources in the ocean. The map could show all power sources or only power related to a specific god, titan or other mythological creatures.

They stood watching as every power source related to Poseidon flickered as the powers were used. However there were none strong enough to be Percy.

"Maybe... he's exhausted, father. That would make the power trail weaker."

"Indeed, but I would feel such a massive amount of energy, if it was used."

"Father, I hate to say it.. but what if he's in the Sea of monsters? Or on the coast of Canada? You cannot sense him as well then. But then we won't find him, not without help anyway."

"I know... But I've made a magic boundary, it warns me whenever one of my children are to close. I would have known."

Poseidon sighed, he didn't even know where to start. Percy could be anywhere by now!

 **Percy's POV**

Percy opened his eyes slowly, groaning as the light hit his eyes.

Looking around, he did not recognize the bright-colored room, where was he?

The last thing he remembers was swimming away from his father, before falling asleep, waking up to total darkness. The voice. The man. The creeper.

Oh no...

Where the hell had he been taken?

Sitting up, he looked closer at his surroundings. There was marble walls, floor and ceiling, a lot of it covered in gold. One side of the room was closed of by thin, golden curtains, swaying in the wind.

Wait.

Wind?

Percy got up, walking towards them, now he saw that they were covering up, maybe a window? He could see a hint of green and blue through them... Maybe there was a forest outside.

Swiftly pulling one of them to the side, Percy took a scrambling step back.

There was no window... there was nothing there at all, the room faced a gigantic valley, it was hundreds of meters above ground! Nothing was protecting him from falling to his death!

The valley was beautiful, but Percy stopped marveling of it's beauty when he realized that, he was kidnapped! He was walking around in a dress, probably going to fall to his death at any minute now!

Dress?

Oh God...

Had the guy who kidnapped him changed his clothes?!

Percy all but ran over to a full-length mirror, staring at his reflection.

He was wearing a dress, well, it was a chiton, but still...

It was a chiton, a chiton that looked like pure gold! He needed to get out of this.

It was way to shiny, and now he noticed, way to short!

Percy looked through the room, but there was no jeans or shirts... No normal clothes at all!

He froze as a horrible thought hit him, desperately patting around on his pelvis, sighing in relief as his underwear had remained.

Just then a few servants came in carrying golden trays. There was all kinds of food, desserts and drinks. Including ambrosia and nectar on its own little plate. They were put on a white marble table, in front of a big white divan of sorts, filled with white furs and pillows.

Bowing, the only servant without a tray said.

"Prince Perseus, good morning. I am afraid you slept through breakfast, but your lunch is ready" He gestured towards the divan.

"Take a seat"

"Where am I?" Percy just growled back. "Who are you, and who brought me here?!"

The servant shifted nervously.

"I am not allowed to answer your questions, my lord. I do however strongly advice you to eat, our master ordered it, and making him mad won't be good for you"

"Where am I!?"

"My lord, just eat. I am afraid that if you do not do as our master says, this might be the last food you see in a while..."

"Why should I care?"

"You will probably be staying for a while, your father can not find you here"

"Yes, he will."

"Please, my lord, you don't understand... none the olympians know where our master stays. Just eat, it won't hurt you..."

Percy studied the servant, searching for anything that hints that he is lying, and finding none. Frowning, he realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten for days! Why did he run away from lunch at Atlantis?

Percy looked at the floor, being kidnapped and probably about to be shoved out of bed to his certain death was one thing, but doing it hungry? No way!

Admitting defeat, Percy shuffled over and sat down.

The servants were there immediately, fluffing the pillows and gently nudging him until he was half lying, half sitting on the huge divan.

Percy almost laughed, he must look like one of those greek emperors, lying on their divan, being fed by their servants.

Just then, Percy realized what the servant had said, could his dad really not find him here? Was this 'Master' going to hold him prisoner for a long time? What did he want?

Percy suddenly felt really homesick and scared, as soon as the servants had left, he jumped up into the bed and hid under the covers. He'd only been here for less than a day, but he had a feeling the servant was right, that he wouldn't see his dad or his friends for a while.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies to all who review! (::)(::)**

 **As you may (or may not) have noticed, Percy didn't mention his mom, when he felt homesick. I might write about Percy telling his dad about a fight he had with his mom (and Paul?) Is Sally upset about Percy staying at his dads? Maybe Sally's pregnant? Both? Who's the bad guy? Sally, Percy or Paul? I actually love Sally! But I feel like it would make this story a bit different from other stories. Also, it might make Percy and Poseidon's bond stronger. Maybe Poseidon even confronts Sally about it... there might be an audience!**

 **Tell me if you think any of this would make the story better! Review!**


	13. Randsom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO... Unfortunately.**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy sat up in bed, blinking groggily, swinging his legs of the bed he... Swinging his legs... Swinging. his. legs... Swinging...AAAARRGH! SWINGING HIS LEGS! Why wasn't anything happening!? His legs wouldn't budge, they were just laying there numb, tingling slightly.

Percy removed the covers and stared at his legs, willing them to work. Jedi-powers... COME ON! Bending over, he poked at them...

Poke... nothing, not the slightest feeling.

Poke. Nada.

Poke.

Poke.

Pinch.

"Ow! Dammit!" That. Hurt. Like. Hell. Usually, Percy wouldn't say (or think) that. 'Cause he'd been there. Done that. And it was bad! But that hurt!

Okay, so his legs where numb and unmoving... Useless. But still super-sensitive?

What was going on? He remembered when he woke up in the dark waters, and his legs wouldn't work. This was the same thing, just that now they where sensitive.

Looking closely, he realized his skin was pale, not pale, pale. But bluish-pale... Shifting so his legs where hit by sunlight. He observed his legs, trying to find the problem. His skin looked pale-blue and, shiny? It looked like they were covered in tiny, shiny scales. A little like when the sun hit those beautiful rainbow-fish outside his window at Atlantis in the morning.

Lying down, Percy sighed, what was wrong with his life right now?Metaphorical question peeps! The only answer is... EVERYTHING!

After about 20. minutes of tingly torture, his legs where back to normal and he got up, ready to explore his shiny new prison.

 **Poseidon's POV**

The past two days had been horrible for a certain sea god. He was tired and hungry, but none of that mattered...

He had his youngest son over (Yes, Tyson was older than Percy in normal years, but a cyclops aged slower mentally) for two and a half day, two and a half! And already Poseidon had lost him to an unknown enemy.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't he give him guards, why couldn't he just have asked Percy about the whole prince hood thing? Why couldn't Triton have held his mouth shut? Why didn't he follow him?

The god's parenting self-esteem had hit a new low, never had he felt this worthless as a father.

On top of it all, Zeus had called for an emergency-meeting... Which never were actual emergencies, just him rambling on about who broke which rule, people and gods disrespecting him blah blah blah...

And now, he sounded like Dionysus!

This wasn't good for him, Poseidon knew that. Getting this attached to a mortal, demigod child. What would happen when 'no, no, can't think like that...' IF Percy died? He would never forgive himself if it was in any way his fault! Even if it wasn't!

Poseidon sighed, imagining Olympus, he teleported away.

 **No one's POV**

"You're late" Zeus grumbled as Poseidon appeared through the doors of the throne room.

"What? No; Oh, I'm so glad you dropped everything important you were doing, just to come listen to me whine about gods disrespecting me?" Poseidon replied, making a loud whiny voice when he pretended to be Zeus.

"I do not sound like that! Also, that is exactly what I mean! You have no respect!" Zeus said indignantly.

Poseidon just rolled his eyes, "Is there any important reason I am here you good-for-nothing air-for-brains?"

The room went quiet. Zeus' eyes flared, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Before he could reply, however, Athena spoke up.

"Did someone get up on the wrong side of bed, fish-breath?" She challenged.

"I am not in the mood for your games, Athena." Poseidon replied in a deceivingly calm voice, as he walked to his throne.

Athena looked at her rival surprised, he never used her real name.

"Yo, uncle P! What's up with you today?" Apollo said cheerily with a blinding grin, as Poseidon took his seat at the counsil.

"I am tired, and busy. I have far more important things to do!" He growled, before slumping in his throne, heaving a sigh and starting to rub his temples.

Hestia looked at her brother worriedly, "Does this have something to do with the 52 floods and quite a few tsunamis the past two days?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes" Poseidon groaned, before continuing "Now get on with it Zeus, so I can get out of here"

The rest if the meeting went quite smoothly, it was the usual topics, the only difference was the silence. Poseidon and Athena wasn't fighting, which alone was enough to make an awkward silence reign between the ones who was not talking.

When Zeus was about to dismiss the council, one of the guards that were positioned outside the main doors, came in "There is a man outside, wishing to speak with Lord Poseidon"

"Did he say what he wishes to speak to me about?

"No my lord, but be said you really want to discuss this with him"

Poseidon moved to get up, but Zeus called out before he could. "Let him enter." Poseidon looked annoyed, but sat back down anyhow.

 **Poseidon's POV**

A young man entered, wearing a dark cloak, holding a sort of scroll. He had dark hair, eyes and quite pale skin. Poseidon realized he looked vaguely familiar, not his face, just how he walked and his figure.

"My lords, my ladies" He said, with a smooth voice, bowing deeply.

That voice, it was so familiar!

"You wished to speak with me?" Poseidon asked.

"I did, my lord. I have a quite urgent matter, my master told me to

discuss with you. I am only the messenger."

Poseidon studied him closer as he talked, he looked human, but to enter Olympus, you had to be at least a quarter divine.

"Well then, before we proceed, your master's name?"

"I'm afraid he ordered me not to tell, you will understand when I tell you what I'm here to discuss." The man replied, the Olympians exchanged wary glances, having noticed the weird glint in the messenger's eye.

"Well then, what is it you would like to discuss?"

"Something that missing from your realm, say two days ago?" The glint in his eye intensified as Poseidon tensed up.

A sound close to a growl came from deep down Poseidon's throat, he gripped at his trident so hard his knuckles turned white, his eyes were flaring, his teeth bared... He looked absolutely feral.

"So," The man continued "You know what I'm talking about?"

The rest of the Olympians were silently discussing, trying to figure out what was making their usually stoic, stone-faced Poseidon react like this. They had all summoned their weapons, ready to attack in case the man was a threat.

"What do you want?" Poseidon snarled.

"I, don't want anything, my master, however, does. We've been trying to get something to make you give in to his demands for years, and now, we have what we need. If you don't do as we say, you will never see you precious little baby-boy again" the man paused, before adding "at least not in one piece."

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Virtual cookies to all who review!(::)(::)**

 **Now, I know many thought the story went a bit to dramatic to fast, but I needed something to make Poseidon realize how he almost can't live without Percy. And making Triton help search for him, will make their bond stronger, the same with Amphitrite. However, when Percy comes back to Atlantis, there will be lots of fluff and bonding!**


	14. What? Marry?

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? Do I? Do I really? I don't think so!

And we're back! Sorry for the wait! I spent the last weeks abroad. But I'll start posting again now?

Poseidon's POV

Poseidon was staring at the messenger, a small earthquake was shaking the throne room.

"How. dare. you!" He bellowed, slowly getting to his feet. Before continuing in a lower, but just as threatening voice.

"How dare you come into my realm, kidnap my son, before coming to Olympus, threatening me!?"

The dark haired man tried to keep his face stoic, the only thing showing his distress was the slight twitch of his arm, when Poseidon raised his voice.

The rest of the Olympians were looking at the exchange silently, until Apollo spoke up "You better not have kidnapped my baby cousin dude!"

Hermes nodded "He's the savior of Olympus, he's stopped wars... after everything he's done we can't just let someone... take him, can we?" Hermes looked at his father for confirmation, who nodded hesitantly "Even though I hate to admit it, we owe him... I am afraid that if you don't return him, you are starting a war with the entire Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, as well as the Olympian council."

Percy's POV

The entire place was enormous! And very golden! Even though most the doors were locked, the rooms and halls he had access to, maybe 20 in total, were all decorated in gold.

When Percy walked out of his room, he was surprised to see it the door unlocked, expecting to be locked in, like the prisoner he obviously was.

Another thing made this situation odd, there were no other people, creatures or gods anywhere (where Percy had access to)

It was as if the place was abandoned, even though it was nicely cleaned and taken care of.

The servants hadn't returned before he left, and suddenly Percy was wondering if he would get in trouble for this. Nah... Why would he care? Maybe he could annoy his kidnappers until they let him go, deciding he was to much trouble.

Percy's stomach rumbled loudly, sighing he gave in to his stomach and walked back towards where he thought his room might be...

The servants, or minions, as Percy decided to call them, came by around dinner time.

Minion nr. 1 was the servant who had answered all his questions yesterday (not). He was talking about random things, weather, food and gossip, obviously trying (and failing) to ease the tension.

When Percy finished eating, minion nr. 1 ushered the other minions out with the plates before looking at the demigod sympathetically "The master wishes to see you now"

At that Percy lost interest in the gold tiles on the floor, and looked up at the servant/minion.

"Follow me" He continued.

Without waiting for a response he walked out the door, Percy hurrying to keep up.

They walked through several doors Percy hadn't noticed, up a few stairs before the journey came to a stop outside a large marble door.

"Wait here, I shall inform the master of your arrival." Minion nr. 1 said, before knocking softly at the door.

A muffled "Enter" could be heard, and the servant opened the door carefully and stepped inside. They had a short conversation before he returned, signaling for Percy to enter.

Walking slowly through the door, Percy started wondering who his kidnapper might be... He himself had many enemies, his father even more. There where endless possibilities.

The first thing he spotted was a large figure sitting with his back toward him, looking closer, Percy decided it was a very tall and muscled man. He was sitting by a small table at an edge, or cliff, similar to the one in Percy's room.

When Percy was half way across the room, he stopped, as the tall man turned around. The demigod was met with blue eyes, blond hair, angular face with a slightly square jaw and lips pulled up in a slightly sadistic grin.

"Ah, so this is the famous Perseus Jacks..."

"Percy, it's just Percy" The boy corrected automatically.

"...on, I've always wanted to meet you, but your father wouldn't allow me near you, Hmmm, I wonder why... I had to sit here wondering what you looked like, since people chatter about your divine beauty. Those annoying creatures... 'Oh, he's the most beautiful creature of the sea' 'One day, he said hi to me!' 'Those eyes... I could drown in them'" The man said the last part in a high-pitched mocking voice, before continuing.

"However, I must admit it got me curious, and I am not disappointed... You do have rather nice legs, don't you?"

Percy blushed brightly as the man's eyes raked over his body, eyes stopping for a second on his crotch before moving on... The demigod toyed uncomfortably with his chiton, pulling it down, trying to cover himself better.

"Pretty face, nice build, gorgeous eyes" While talking, the man had gotten up and was circling Percy, looking at him with a predatory look in his eyes.

Walking up behind the demigod he laid his hands on Perseus' lower cheeks, giving a hard squeeze, making said demigod squeak rather unmanly.

"Nice ass"

The blond moved away after that, looking Percy over once more before announcing.

"I could live with this"

"With what?" Percy chuckled nervously.

"With you"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nah... just kidding with you guys;)**

"What?!" Percy responded rather loudly.

"Well you see, if your father doesn't give me what I want, I'm gonna keep you to myself. We'll get married, live here for the rest of our life, which will be a long time, since I'll make you immortal on our wedding day. You'll be my consolation prize... So for the sake of your freedom, you should hope your father gives me what I want."

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Virtual cookies to all who review! (::)(::)**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Just to be clear, this is not gonna be a rape/smut fic, I just needed you guys to get the creeper vibe;)**

 **Review**

 **Review.**

 **Review..**

 **Review...**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **R! E! V! I! E! W!**


	15. Escape

Read note in the end:)

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PjO or HOO, Rick does, and I don't think he's giving it away any time soon**.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was sitting on the edge of his room, staring down at the valley beneath. It was rather beautiful with green trees, birds chirping faintly in the distance, water flowing silently beneath him... wait... water. flowing. beneath. him! Percy jumped to his feet and concentrated, trying to locate the source of water that was toying at the edge of his senses.

There!

Far, far below, hidden by trees was a creek, just a small one, it was narrow but it had to be enough.

Percy needed to know the exact location of the creek, if he missed then, well...

Concentrating once more, he started to map all the water around, the creek was the closest, but is was to far to the right... he'd never make it!

'Maybe if I use another room! All the rooms that face the valley had an open wall, right?'

Running out the door he took a sharp turn to the right.

'One door, two door, three door, five door! Perfect!'

Percy approached the door slowly, this could be his only chance at escape! Please be unlocked!

He started muttering to himself,

"Please, please, please, please.."

CLICK

'Open, yes!'

Opening the door, Percy peered inside cautiously, trying to detect any inhabitants, there were none.

Standing at the edge, Percy realized he really didn't want to jump, not at all, he had no sudden urges to jump. It was a long way down..

Taking a deep breath he stood at the very edge, getting ready to jump.

'Come on, you can do this... One. Two. Thr..'

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get back here!"

A guard.

'THREE!'

Percy jumped, a sharp pain erupted in his back before gravity got a hold of him and started pulling him down.

He tried to focus, if he didn't gather water the place he landed he would die, the creek wasn't deep enough, probably just barely enough to swim.

The ground was nearing at a high speed, a familiar tug in his gut, and his now tear-filled eyes (because of the wind) saw the blurry picture of water gathering to form a sort of gigantic pillow.

The landing wasn't pleasant, the collision wasn't as hard as it would've been without the gigantic pillow, but the impact still drove a sharp pain from his back.

Looking over his shoulder, Percy could see a golden arrow imbedded in his upper back. Once the adrenaline rush from the jump had calmed down, he could feel the searing pain from the arrow, looking down, he saw it had gone all the way through! It made it easier to pull it out without causing major damage and bleeding.

Reaching behind himself Percy broke the arrow, removing everything that wasn't smooth, gold?

Pulling the arrow out through his chest, he inspected the damage, it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Yelling was heard from above, the guard had alerted the others! Getting to his feet, Percy stumbled downstream, hoping to find deeper waters so he could swim away. He hadn't seen any doors or gates on this side of the palace/cliff, so hopefully he would get far away before they figured out where he went.

 **Poseidon's POV**

After talking to the messenger, Poseidon had left for Atlantis to discuss the new development with his wife and Triton. He could not believe that old man dared pull something like this, their feud had been over for thousands of years, at least on Poseidon's side.

There was no telling what he would do to Percy! Poseidon knew he could take care of himself, but at 16 years, in the eyes of a god, Perseus was a mere child! He shouldn't be out there all alone, in the hands of an enemy.

The sea god knew deep down he would never give Perseus back to him, he would keep him to himself and make sure Percy would never return. Poseidon decided he needed to find where Percy was held and attack! Sharing this news with his family, they started a thorough search across the world.

 **Hey everyone! I've been super-busy lately and haven't had time to update, but I haven't abandoned this story! The next chapter will be long guys! Blue virtual cookies for all who review!**


	16. PERSEUS! Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO:(

Triton's POV

Triton was swimming at high speeds along the coast of some faraway place called Tari.. or Tora... or maybe Tiki or... Whatever! Triton chided himself, he couldn't afford being unfocused.

Perseus had been gone for two months now, Poseidon and his forces were on the verge of giving up. So was Triton, until a couple of hours ago, when he had sensed something when he was lying awake in his bed.

\1-2 hours ago/

He had gotten up, and ran to his fathers chambers, expecting his father to be awake and trying to figure out where his youngest son had been taken. Which was all his father had been doing the past month. Guilt over Triton's brother's sudden disappearance and never being there for him when he was younger spurring Poseidon on every time exhaustion tried to take him.

But upon arriving he saw that his father had finally succumbed to exhaustion, slumped over his marble, gem-decorated desk. Triton sighed, he knew that waking his father and telling him what he had sensed would be the right thing to do, and what his father would want him to do. But Poseidon had barely slept, especially since Triton's mother had left to search on the other side of the world. Which had surprised both Triton and his father, as she was the one who was the most against having Percy around.

'Father would be furious if I left to check this out on my own, but he hasn't slept in weeks... But I can't bear telling him, so he gets all hopeful, just to destroy that hope when it just turns out to be a weird energy surge, and not my brother.'

Triton didn't want to think about the 'again' that should have been placed in the end of that sentence. It had happened several times, someone would come back from a trip with a lead or a sighting of someone who looked like the missing son of Poseidon. His father would race out to follow up on the lead or the sighting, just to return his face even more defeated than before, and lock himself in his chambers for days.

Triton couldn't put him through that again, so he just walked over, nudging his father softly.

"Come on, you'll be more comfortable in bed father." He said softly. Poseidon stirred slowly looking at him groggily, obviously confused from lack of sleep.

"Percy?" He muttered, voice hopeful. Triton's heart squeezed painfully, it was difficult to see his usually stoic and strong father look so confused and vulnerable.

"No, father it's me, Triton. Sleeping like this can't be comfortable, come on, lets go to bed." Poseidon still looked a bit confused, but he muttered;

"Sleep, bed? Damn it! I fell asleep, I have to look for.."

"Perseus, I know, but you are in no condition to do anything right now father, you need sleep" Triton interrupted, helping his father up and steering him towards the huge bed, when Poseidon tried to go towards the door, determined to keep looking for his son.

"Triton, I have to keep looking, I have to.." Poseidon kept muttering, as Triton sat him at the edge of the bed, lying his father down on the soft bed, before covering him with the silken covers. Poseidon struggled softly, to softly. He had probably slept way less than what Triton had originally thought, he wasn't putting all his strength into his struggles, Poseidon knew he needed to sleep. So he gave up and let sleep take him, but not before looking at Triton gratefully.

\Present time/

Triton had been swimming for hours, following the faint signal that had awakened him from his state of half sleep. The signal was growing stronger now, he was close.

Triton slowed down when he came to the place where a strong current from a river collided with the ocean, bubbles created by the currents making a light show on the ocean floor. The signal was coming from here, but Triton could not see anything out of the ordinary.

He searched without result and decided to head back home, when something caught his eye. Glinting in the sparse sunlight that reached the ocean floor. There was something inside one of the spaces the current had dug out of the mountainside. Triton swam closer, he readied his trident...

Was that a tail!?

It was! Triton dropped his trident and rushed to help whoever was lying absolutely still, face down, on the ocean floor. Kneeling beside the... mermaid? No, merman. Whoever it was had a beautiful sleek tail, which shimmered with different shades of blue, rather pale skin and a mop of unruly black hair.

Turning him over resulted in the entire ocean floor swirling up, creating a cloud of mud, algae and other... stuff. When it slowly settled back down, Triton got a good look on the merman he found, reeling back in shock.

"PERSEUS?"

Thank you for reading! I know I promised a long chapter, but the Percy's POV, and return to the palace is still under editing, and I thought I would just update this first, and then the rest tomorrow:)

Review!


	17. Coming soon!

Hey everybody! I've been away for a while, but the next chapter should be up soon! It's been so long, I've had a major writers block, but I'm writing the next few chapters now!


End file.
